It's all history
by Bookworm452
Summary: Gabriella never talked about her past. She only ever mentioned her father once, to Troy. Her past was... well, she didn't like to talk about it. She didn't like to think about it. She remembered the last time she thought about it was before East High. Before Troy. Please note, some details from the films may have been changed to suit the story!
1. Lay awake

**This is my first ever fanfiction! I've been reading fanfiction for years, though. Another note, I won't review other people's work in my account unless I'm permanently logged in on my phone because that's where I read fanfiction.**

**So, yes. This is a cross-over. HSM crossed over with Sucker Punch, The Frozen Ground, Beastly, Spring Breakers, Band-Slam and Gimme Shelter. Basically all of Vanessa's movies apart form Thirteen, Journey 2 and Machete Kills.**

**On a side note, I have seen HSM (all three), Sucker Punch, Beastly, Band-Slam and Journey 2.**

**I have not seen Spring Breakers (although I know what happens and I am waiting for my copy to be posted), Gimme Shelter (has it been released yet?), The Frozen Ground (but I've seen the trailer and know the basic plot), Thirteen or Machete Kills (I don't think that that's out yet). I'm not missing any movies, am I?**

**The concept of Daniela Martinez is my idea but everything you recognise, obviously, doesn't belong to me. Otherwise, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Also the island of Eylle is not real – I couldn't think of a name for the island so it's come from Eyllwe, a place in Sarah J. Maas Throne of Glass series (I just finished Crown of Midnight today and Oh. My. God!)**

Gabriella Montez opened her eyes and sighed. The room was different. That wasn't unusual. Her life was always like that. She never stayed in the same place for long… She hated it but it was better than the alternative.

Gabriella… She liked that name. It was better than some of the others, this was the closest to her original name. Daniela Martinez. One of the heirs to the noble Martinez family on the small island of Eylle in the Pacific – the only heir now. Her younger sister was dead, her father was dead. Her mother? Well, her mother was dead to her.

She still remembered that night when the armies from some foreign country had invaded their house, burned everything and killed her father right in front of her. His eyes pleading with her to look away as they shoved one of the old swords from above the mantelpiece through his back. The hot crimson blood that poured from the wound, dying his shirt. The same blood that he had gurgled as he mouthed the word "run" to her.

And poor, poor Stella. The men had took delight in brutally gutting her. She had only seen in it the distance as she had looked back. Powerless to help. If she had intervened, all of them would be killed. But when she hadn't…

'STOP IT!' Gabriella commanded herself. 'Don't think about it.' She herself had only been eight.

Running away to America had been easy. No-one here recognised her. She didn't live in fear, that would raise suspicion to the men still after her. She didn't live with her mother anymore, that bitch that Olivia Martinez had become. Slowly and slowly, Olivia had began to turn on her over the years. Blaming her for what happened, beating her. It had gotten a lot worse when she had turned to drink and take drugs. Olivia had become an addicted prostitute by the time Gabriella had turned ten. Still verbally and physically abusive to her as she tried to teach and groom her to follow her in those footsteps. She had run and not looked back at the age of eleven. Living on the streets, she adopted the name Apple Bailey.

That was until social services found her and placed her with a social worker who would pose as her mother. Her hair had grown, she was no-longer the pixie-cut haired Apple. She'd been Sa5m (the five is silent) for as long as she had been with Janet. She had been a lovely woman, God rest her soul. She'd encouraged her love of music; taught her how to play the piano and the guitar, took to her ballet lessons and visited all the recitals, even paid for singing lessons… All of those decathlon's she had won…

Janet had been so proud. The singing competition had been Janet's idea and despite her stage freight, she'd competed. That look on her face. She couldn't ever remember seeing that expression on Olivia's face, even when she had known the answers to university level physics and chemistry questions at the age of six. She had been a daddy's girl. He had often hugged her, taken her out on trips. She was a child prodigy but more importantly to her, she had been her daddy's prodigy. Her dad had been _proud_ of her!

To this day, she still thought about the love she had gotten from her father and from Janet. God bless their poor souls. That singing competition? The judges had been paid off so some rich bitch won, even though she couldn't sing. After that day, she'd smashed her guitar and vowed never to sing or play music ever again. She'd made herself emotionless. Emotions are over-rated. After D.W.I (as people had called him) had come to town that had changed. She'd started a band with him… Then Janet had died from a stroke. Sa5m couldn't take. She ran and ran.

Where had she run? Straight into the arms of a vile judge. That encounter had left her black and blue… So bruised that police had become suspicious. That judge had dropped her off at Lennox House. Where, because of that beating and abuse, her memory and prodigal mind had been shut off for a while. It didn't matter that it had all come back a few days later; she had still been called by the name Jones had given her. Blondie. Even though, she obviously was not blonde. She'd had her blunt bangs then. Bangs she gotten in grief for Janet.

Babydoll's, no Emily's, plan to escape… She never knew if it had worked or not. Honestly, she didn't want to. She still felt guilty. 'Little snitch.' A snide voice in the back of her head sneered at Gabriella. She didn't remember how she got out, only that she did.

Another social worker had took her in. This one, Isabella Lopez, hadn't given a crap about her. She'd dropped her off at the local university, after making her dye her black locks blonde (and "get rid of those horrible bangs, and j-just look at how long her hair is!"), and collected all of the money that she was being given to take care of her. To spend it on herself. Her new alias? Candy Lopez. What a stripper-ific name.

There she'd met Faith, Brit and Cotty. They were so nice and friendly! But she had had to pretend to be a dumb little blonde. None of them could know and it pained her to have pretend to be dumb and ditzy. They'd all thought she was nineteen. She had been sixteen and a half. She'd turned twelve when Janet had taken her in, lived with her until she was fifteen. Just turned sixteen when she got out of Lennox House and sent to live with Isabella.

After that hedonistic, drug-and-sex fuelled week with Alien (Candy couldn't believe how she let herself do those vile things. She should have gone home with Faith! They all should have. But she didn't mean to split the friends up for staying with Brit. Sometimes she wanted to punch herself), the social services had taken Candy off of Isabella's hands when Candy and Brit had driven home in Alien's Lamborghini after their escapades had been all over the news. Isabella was sacked and deemed unsuitable.

Once again, she had run away. She was quite good with running and not saying good-bye. Only to be forced to live on the streets again. She changed her appearance again; stripped the dye, cut her hair and got those blunt bangs back. Now she made another version of herself. Cindy Paulson. A teenage stripper/lap-dancer. That was until some douche-bag, a serial killer called Robert Hansen, decided to kidnap, torture and rape her when she had turned seventeen. She remembered escaping, running into the police station covered in her own blood and wearing clothes so ripped that they were just bloody strips of material. She had been hysterical and crying. Only Jack Holcombe had helped her bring the bastard to justice. The down-side? Forced back into the system. Yet another social worker posing as her mother. This time? A drug addicted man whose name escaped her.

He basically sold her to a scarred boy called Hunter… He looked a lot like Kyle, the rich boy from the school she had been enrolled in. Superficial and arrogant, not a nice boy. Hunter was covered in scars and tattoos, extremely prematurely bald. He was nice. They'd gotten close. She remembered kissing his scarred lips when he had finally ventured out of the house to see her at school… He'd thought she was going to leave and she couldn't do it. Only to find out that Hunter was Kyle.

She remembered staring at him for a few moments as it sunk in. The phone in her hand ringing the one in Kyle's. She did what her instincts told her, what she always did. She ran.

Willing going back into the system this time, she ended up in the hands of Maria Montez.

Now she didn't know what to think of her. Sure, she had taken her to the lodge and helped her with all of her therapy and learned everything about her – all of the shit that's happened to her. But they were all nice in the beginning.

Yet despite all of that, she couldn't get that boy out of her head. Troy. His azure eyes… The way he had looked at her the way he did. Like he well and truly liked her, possibly crushing on her. As though he found himself falling in love with her. She wanted to see him again. Talk to him again but he hadn't called yet. He hadn't been there at the lodge the next morning. She had looked. He was the one person who had taken her mind away from her past, and usually only books did that…

Where was he now? Did he have a girlfriend? What was he doing?

Actually, where was she now? Oh, right. Albuquerque, January. Destined to start East High today. Another new school. Another new life.

She was not Daniela Martinez. She was not Apple Bailey. She was not Sa5m, the five is silent. She was not Blondie. She was not Candy Lopez. She was not Cindy Paulson. She was not Lindy Taylor. As of right now, she was Gabriella Montez. Child prodigy, secretly a singer and dancer.

And this life was the closest she could ever get to her original life. She wanted this life to be the best. This one to never end, to never have any tragedies'… She wanted to believe that she was Gabriella Montez. No secrets or hidden information. She wanted to become Gabriella Montez.

That was what she forced herself to believe that morning as she got up and ready for her first day at East High.


	2. The First Day

**The first part of this A/N was up before, I know.**

**The only copies of the HSM movies are my sister's... Which she has lost in the tidal wave of junk that is the spare bedroom (along with the 350 books that I own - I am not exaggerating! I need another three bookshelves because of the amount) and I am not going through all of her old toys, DVDs and 'child' things (she's ten) but you literally cannot move and it's a nightmare to add another book. It's too much work to find anything in there if it isn't on the surface of my sister's crap. Plus I'm going on holiday on Sunday. A week in Spain. I will be able to write more because I'll have nothing to do but write, read, swim and practice archery (the hotel teaches archery!) when I'm not being forced to do the things my mum, her boyfriend and my sister want me to do. Hopefully, I'll be able to upload it if the hotel has an internet café thing!**

**So would it be possible for someone to PM the dialogue (you know like in script form) from certain scenes if I put in an author's note, saying the scene. It would be a fantastic help! Please? :D**

**Also, Babyvfan; thanks! You're awesome and your stories are epic! :D**

**For this disclaimer, see the first chapter.**

_"You think that everything's wrong,_

_Ask me how to carry on._

_We'll make it through another day,_

_Just hold on."_

_'Life Starts on' by Three Days Grace_

A few years ago, Gabriella would have thought she'd wondered into the wrong homeroom but tough years had taught her that nothing was what it seemed. Take her for example. Of course, it helped that it was the same room number as on her timetable and all of the desks… And the loud kids.

Okay, so it was obvious even with the low-budget theatre décor and the random throne. Okay, what the fuck was up with the teacher? Was she mental and needing to be locked up? It looked like she preferred drama over her actual job as a teacher.

She surveyed the kids. They were like the kids at the university. Free, filled with no worries… Innocent to the horrors of the world. The only thing on their mind was their social status within the school. That's all they had to worry about.

As Gabriella handed a sheet of paper over to her homeroom teacher, Ms. Darbus according to her timetable, she watched them. She could only see the back of one boy's head. That looked familiar but surely quite a lot of boys had their hairstyle. Brown was a common hair colour.

'Don't get your hopes up.' She chastened herself. 'Hope only led to despair. Hope is for losers. Hope is a con job until people finally learn how to get a grip on the cold hard truth. To get a grip on reality.'

"Okay, thank you Ms. Montez. Please go find a seat." Ms Darbus told her. Gabriella nodded. She headed towards the one spare seat at the back of the room. At least, people wouldn't be able to openly gawk at her!

And no double desks. She wouldn't have to sit with someone who would do nothing but ask questions. Like Brit had done on her first – No! Stop thinking about it!

"Ah, I trust you all had splendid holidays," Ms Darbus began. The hyperbolic way that she began her speech strengthened Gabriella's original theory. This teacher was slightly touched in the head and not just because she was dressed like her closet was full of nothing but mouldy drapes and old-woman jewellery. Okay, that was mean but true. Seriously, if she dressed normally she wouldn't looked like someone's grandmother. Behind her huge glasses, she only looked about early forties but with her outfit… Early seventies.

After that Gabriella only half-listened to the speech as she looked at her timetable. All of the AP classes… She inwardly snorted; PhD wasn't even a challenge anymore. It had been. When she was fifteen.

Darbus was telling some guy who she called 'Bolton' to check the sign-up sheets for the new activities… Okay, that couldn't be his first name. And she didn't what he was going to do with about that, but she knew what she was. Check them out but avoid them at all costs. _Avoid unnecessary attention_. Her social workers all told her the same thing and look how that had turned out. A band, a week of drug-filled hedonistic anarchy and a social worker who was a druggie! Perfect. Hopefully Maria would be like Janet. Was there any hope for anyone?

The answer to her question came quickly. The lack of reactions to Ms. Darbus' announcement of the "Winter Musicale auditions" (okay, apart from some bottle-blonde who turned to the boy behind her – boyfriend, maybe? She didn't know but he looked gay, best friends, possibly? – and clapped excitedly. Oh God, just kill her now!). Not open-minded people. Fuck. People should be open-minded about that sort thing. But then again, what did she know? She trusted a judge who beat her up and used her as a punching bag until she was so black and blue, she couldn't remember anything. Not even any of her names. A blank slate who had been dragged to a mental asylum.

_"I hate snitches."_

Gabriella almost screamed. She dug her knuckles into the wood of her desk. Blue's last words to her before he shot her. _I'M NOT A SNITCH! I'M NOT!_

'_But you are._' A snide voice in the back of her head whispered. '_You told on Emily! You told Blue about Emily's plan to escape with you, Abbie, Jena and Jaime! Look what happened! Snitch. You got Jaime killed. Jena got killed because you were too busy snitching! Emily's brain-dead because of you! Snitch! SNITCH!'_

_'SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!' _She screamed in her head. She nipped her hand to stop herself from crying. Do not cry. Crying is weak. Crying will bring unnecessary attention. Do. NOT. Cry. Don't be a little bitch, Gabriella. Don't be a fucking pussy! DO NOT CRY!

She swallowed her tears, her pain and focused on what Ms. Darbus was saying. Telling some boy with the last name of Danforth that her classroom wasn't a hockey arena. Yeah, no shit! It wasn't like it was a basketball court either and it was a basketball that Danforth was holding. It wasn't hard to tell the difference between a small black hockey puck and the large, almost neon orange ball that the boy with the afro (the only part of him she could actually see) was holding.

Her first assessment was right. This teacher was nuts.

"There is also a final sign up for next week's scholastic decathlon competition." Ms. Darbus said and Gabriella's pricked up. Maria would be happy if she joined the decathlon team but she was _too_ smart. Unnecessary attention. The white-haired teacher was still talking. "Chem Club president Taylor McKessie can answer all of your questions about that."

She put emphasis on the word 'that'. Another reason to avoid those groups; Taylor McKessie, who was currently holding up her hand to make it clear who she was. Avoid that bitch like she's Robert Hansen. She was prim, slightly snobbish-looking. Definitely the girl who would just constantly ask questions until she got every answer she wanted, who would investigate everything about her. Not the type of person she wanted or should want to know. Avoid unnecessary attention.

Her phone began to ring. Fuck. Shit. Fucking shit. So much for unnecessary attention, then. All of the kids were looking around for the source of the ringing, some were checking their own phones. Fucking morons! They'd know if it was theirs because of the ringtone and because it would be louder if it was closer to them. It was obvious!

She knew it was hers, she'd changed her ringtone to that this morning. Apparently 'Dirrty' by Christina Aguilera wasn't a good ringtone for the type of girl she was supposed to be now. She liked that song!

Some of those kids kept their phones out just a bit too long.

"Ah, the cell phone menace has returned to our crucible of learning. Sharpay and Ryan, cell phones. And I will see you in detention."

So hyperbolic and weird. A girl made a loud huffing and an offended noise at the back of her throat. Speaking of weird, Sharpay? Seriously?! What sort of fucked up name was that? Her parents must hate her. Of course, she knew all about that. Olivia had made sure of that.

There was an odd metallic sound – metal hitting metal. But she didn't look to see what it was. She'd _finally _managed to wrestle her phone out of her bag. Who the fuck could be calling her? Please don't let it be Brit or Kyle!

She saw the ID… And the photo. Just looking at that picture made her heart race. Troy. He'd finally called. Of course, he couldn't have worse timing. Where the hell was he that he was calling at this time? England?!

She wanted to talk to him so badly but she felt a presence hovering over her. Ms. Darbus. She knew it was her before she spoke.

"We have zero tolerance for cell phones in class." The teacher reprimanded her haughtily.

'Well, I have zero tolerance for fucking rudeness, you fucking little bitch!' She snarled in her mind, desperately wishing she could say it out loud. It didn't matter that she was a the teacher, there was no need for that off-handed-ness. In fact, that made it worse. Teachers were supposed to be fucking kind and helpful. This bitch didn't seem to have gotten that memo. The bitch was still talking!

"So, we will get to know each other in detention. Cell phone."

Gabriella looked up and her bubbling rage disappeared in confusion? Disbelief, maybe? The bitch had a bucket. A bucket for cell phones?! Really? That's what she had heard. This must happen a lot, judging from the teacher's reaction and the big black words painted onto the metal container. Wow…

She didn't want to put her phone in there. Maria might need to get in touch with her and _Troy_ had actually rang! But refusing would just cause even more unnecessary attention and, all her instincts screaming at her for following the rules, she placed the device into the bucket.

"And welcome to East High, Miss Montez." Ms. Darbus said, striding away.

In her imagination, Gabriella stood up and walked calmly up to her. She curled her hand into a fist, pulled it back and punched her in the nose. Blood spurting from the broken nose.

"Welcome to my fist, you fucking little bitch!" She told her as she reached into the bucket and took out her cell phone. Walking back to her seat, she turned back to Ms. Darbus who was clutching her bleeding nose, crying and howling. "Don't be such a little pussy. It's a just a broken nose. I could have shot you."

In real life, Gabriella did nothing. No matter how much it pained her. Every cell in her body screamed at her. She bit her tongue so hard she caused it to start to bleed. _Avoid unnecessary attention_!

"Mr. Bolton I see your phone is involved, so we will see you in detention as well." The teacher declared, taking Mr. Bolton's phone as well. Bolton turned out to be the boy with the familiar looking head. Seriously, he did look familiar, familiar. No, fucking way! It was impossible. Statically, this was almost impossible. The area of the US, the amount of town and states… The size of the population… Statistically almost certainly impossible.

"That's not even a possibility, Ms. Darbus, you honour." Danforth piped up, speaking in an urgent and shocked tone. Too right about that dude! But they were speaking about different things because there was no way on this fucking earth that she was just _that lucky_! Not after all the fucked up shit that had happened to her.

"You see cause we have basketball practice, and Troy…"

No. Fucking. Way. It was! And he had just called her. There was only one possible reason for that. He knew she was in the room.

Hope started to build but she quickly crushed it. No, there was no fucking way. There wasn't even a possibility, to use Danforth's words. It would be too much of a good thing. Nothing good in her life ever stayed good so why should she believe this?! The most likely option was that he checking to see if it was her so he could tell her to forget about him, pretend she didn't know him; wanting to forget his horrible mistake that he probably thought would never follow him home like a lost puppy or some one-night stand in love with the person. Hope is for losers. That's all he wanted.

As she was drawn out of her thoughts, she heard Danforth and Taylor being given fifteen minutes detention, just like them. Fuck. There goes Gabriella's plan to avoid McKessie. Anger over took most of her, her knuckles white against the desk. But in the back of her mind, she was still calculating the odds of this possibility of being here. With Troy. Despite how much she knew her theory was right. _HOPE IS A CON JOB! _How the fuck did they end up in the same school, the same fucking homeroom. Ski resort, she could understand. That was the one closest to the city. But everything else, so close to impossible that it was almost certainly impossible. Unless there was a God and he actually decided to give her break from all of her tragedy. No. There was some form of tragedy going to happen to her here. She could feel it.

She tuned out the rest of her insane teachers talk as she reprimanded herself for the rest of the period. DON'T BE SO FUCKING STUPID! DON'T BE A STUPID LITTLE BITCH! DON'T BE A PUSSY! HOPE ONLY LED TO DESPAIR! HOPE IS FOR LOSERS! HOPE IS A CON JOB!

The bell rang, interrupting her internal rant. Troy was out of the door faster than her and Brit when they robbed the Chicken Shack. She sighed, bit her tongue again and shouldered her bag. She exited the room, finally free of the mad woman. Where was he? Her plan; follow him, corner him and demand answers. At gunpoint or fist point if necessary.

That plan evapported when Gabriella was approached from behind by the very boy she was looking for. The picture and her memory didn't do him justice. She hadn't got the exact shade of azure right, his hair was more shaggy. He seemed nervous. It was him! REALLY WAS HIM! Her theory must be right because he was talking to her. The moment he got out of the classroom. Here comes the warning. She decided to play dumb and play along with whatever he said.

"I don't-" Was the first words she thought of that sounded correct, instead of the stream of violent threats and swear words running through her head. He cut her off.

"-Believe it." He said. Finishing her sentences? What is this, some kind of cheesy romantic film? Some kind of Disney film were everything was perfect? Fat fucking chance of that. This was reality. Reality was cold, hard and just fucking cruel. Just play along, Gabriella. Get it over with sooner. Like surgery or going to the detentist. The dentist reminded her too much of how Hansen had tortured her. So did the doctors.

"Well, me-" She started but again, he interrupted. How the fuck did he know what she going to say?!

"-Either. But how?" He asked. Internally she rolled her eyes. After this, his warning would come. There would be some big speech about social status and popularity.

"My mom's company transferred her here to Albuquerque." She smiled. She was telling the truth. This was one of the few places in the US where they didn't know her face from some news report or other, either being missing or reporting that crime spree she had been on with Alien and Brit, and Cotty while she was there. Before she got shot in Big Arch's drive-by shooting. "I can't believe you live here. I looked for you at the lodge on New Year's Day…" She trailed off, unable to believe the words that were leaving her fucking mouth. God, what did she sound like? She sounded like a pathetic teenage girl. Okay, so the last two were right but she was not pathetic. Pathetic was the last thing that she was.

"We had to leave first thing." He told her. He looked sincere enough. Huh. When was the threatening going to happen? Although with his tone and whispering, he didn't seem to be able to very intimidating. In any situation. Wait, whispering? What the fuck?

"Why are you whispering?" She asked.

"What? Oh, uh…" He began to speak in normal tone. He hadn't known he was whispering. That was a sign if she ever saw one. He didn't want people to know that he knew her. Her theory was right. 'Hope is pathetic.' She told herself.

As they walked, she was careful to avoid anyone touching her- After the incidents with the psycho-serial kiler, she wasn´t exactly fond of physical contact. The last peson who had unexpectly touched her was at Dr. Gorski´s new office. She was now her offcial patient and with extremely discounted rates because of Lennox. But that poor boy had just brushed past her and was met with blood-curlding screams, howling swear-words, tears and surprising violent gestures. Ever since Hansen, she´d been prepared for an attack - invested in a tazer that she constantly carried on her, even now, and two switch blades hidden in the secret holsters that Maria had sewn into all of her clothes. Currently, they were in her blaser sleeves. '2 out of 3 rapes were commited by someone known to the victim.' She reminded herself as she catalogued every face that shepassed.

"My friends know about the snow boarding. I haven't quite told them about the singing thing." He continued, dragging her from her depressing thoughts. Yet he just announced it in a public hallway. Not that anyone seemed to have noticed. Okay, if that's not odd then what was? Because singing is totally unmanly right? Along with men crying and having emotions? Seriously, where do people get that idea from?

Having, doing, being proud of and admitting to those things is the manliest thing ever. She curled her hand into a fist. Her knuckles were white again, this time with the effort of not punching him for being such a moron. He must have took her internal rage as just a simple pause because he said to a 'hey' to random passer-by. She put a lid on the anger and silenced the rants that she wanted to scream.

"Too much for them to handle?" Her anger coloured her tone, although it made her sound amused. Because it's just so unmanly. Fucking pathetic. Just like man-flu. Guys really were the weaker sex. Guys get the sniffles, secretly have a good singing voice, have emotions or act on those emotions – oh, look the world's coming to a fucking end. Girls do anything of those things; the world spins on because apparently guys are the stronger sex. Hah! What a fucking joke!

Troy was denying that quickly. It wasn't what he did. Newsflash, this wasn't what she did. "That was, like, a different person."

Oh, he had no idea. He'd never had to literally become a whole different person. Time after time. He didn't know anything. A different person her fucking ass. She checked her map, changing directions as she realised the room she was looking for was in that direction, not her current direction. Why couldn't school layouts be simple?

"So, ah, anyway welcome to East High." Wait, he was still talking? He stopped opposite a sparkly bulletin board. "Oh, and now that you've met Ms. Darbus, I bet you just can't wait to sign up for that."

Is this the right Troy? She was pretty sure she told him about her stage fright and how she'd fainted! Moron! 'Don't swear or threaten when you reply.' She told herself. Speaking of threatening, when was he going to threaten her with the big popularity speech, she was sure he was waiting to spew at her.

"I won't be signing up for anything for a while." She told him, choosing her words carefully. Lie. She wasn't going to be signing up for anything ever. Avoid unnecessary attention. Then she smirked on the inside. Deciding to grab the bull by the horns, she took the opportunity to try and get the threat out of him. "But if you sign up, I'd consider coming to the show."

"Yeah, yeah. That's completely impossible."

Huh? What the fuck?! No retaliation? No threat? No, there would be one coming because this day was far too happy and going far too well for how her life had turned out.

"What's impossible, Troy?" A girl's voice asked. The bottle-blonde stepped out from behind the bulletin. What the fuck was she doing behind there? Being the troll behind the board? 'You must answer my riddle before you can sign up'?

The girl hadn't shut up yet. "I wouldn't think impossible is even in your vocabulary."

Really? Because looking at her and her clothes, Gabriella thought any word above two syllables was even in her vocabulary. The way she was fluttering her eyes. God, she looked so stupid that the word special came to her mind. She could not flirt. Gabriella knew flirting. She'd done a lot of it. This bitch just looked stupid and like a scheming, superficial little bitch. A complete and utter pussy. She didn't even make a sound when Sharpay (seriously, her parents have to hate her to give her that name. It sounded like a breed of dog!) came a remark about showing her around.

'Aww, is little Sharpie upset?' Gabriella cooed in her mind. 'Does she want a little tour?' She'd want a different tour, of course. It would involve kissing but that was it. Looking at the dyed-blonde bitch, Gabriella could tell that this bitch didn't have the first clue when it came it sex. So dumb she probably didn't even know what it was.

The dog-named girl took up most of space in the pairs audition sign up. "Oh, were you going to sign up, too?"

'You wish bitch.' She thought as she exchanged a look with Troy. Seriously, no threats whatsoever?! The suggestion had obviously alarmed in.

In her imagination, she pictured taking the pen from Sharpay and jabbing it into her throat. Right at one of the main arteries. Pulling the pen out, she signed her name with the bitch's blood on the pen and walked off.

In reality, the fucking bitch was still talking. "My brother and I have starred in all the school's productions," She was saying. Those productions must have been a load of horse-shit then! Wait, that dude was her brother? By the look of this, this was a romance musical… What the fuck? Did she understand what she would have to do if they both got cast? Or was she just so fucked up and desperate to take over that department that she didn't care? … Fucking hell, she was still talking!

"There are a lot of supporting roles in the show. I'm sure we could find something for you." She finished in the false pleasant tone she was using.

'I'm sure I could find somewhere to bury your body.' Gabriella thought, wanting to beat her to pulp. She could Jack had taught her how to fight after they had caught Hansen. She didn't, she had heard way better come backs from the Jesus-freaks and Bible-bashers at that Youth Church Group thing that Faith went to.

"No, no, no." She said, putting on the fake innocent personality that she had to play now. Years ago, she would have welcomed it. Not so much now. Seriously, this was the school's queen bee? Faith or Charlotte could beat this bitch up. Hell, Sloane could – when she wasn't cheating on her boyfriends that was. "I was just looking at all the bulletin boards. Lots going on at this school. Wow."

There was a lot going on here. That was good – people would be too busy focusing in themselves rather than her. All of this stuff didn't impress her but it was _better_ for her. But Sharpay would obviously keep noticing her if she kept being with Troy. Not that she had any intention of stopping anytime soon.

At least, until he decided to threaten her and get on the wrong end of her fist. Seriously, where were his threats?! She'd had enough of this shit. Avoid unnecessary attention. One of the best ways to do that was to not be late to class. She turned to the bottle-blonde. "Nice penmanship." She commented, sure that nobody would pick up on the deeply masked sarcasm. She gave Troy a quick smile before heading to class.

Gabriella ran a hand over her face. What the fuck?!

**So, second chapter finished. If anyone can give me any personality information on Cindy Paulson from The Frozen Ground, I would really appreciate it as I haven't seen it yet and The Frozen Ground seems to be the only one with its own separate wiki.**

**Basically, Gabriella's base personality is mainly the one that Apple Bailey has; tenacious, tough, indomitable and won't give up but she also has traits off of Candy – devious, sexual, violent – with a bit of Blondie (the tough girl with an air of suspicion and a lack of sympathy but can be a weak link when she cracks). All of the stuff in her past has made her a mix of those three personalities and her innocent, sweet girl is obviously an act.**

**I don't know how I would show her as tenacious and devious unless you count the part of her that is constantly saying that there is no hope.**

**Also there some slightly reworded quotes from James Cameron's Dark Angel; about hope being a con job, when she says men get the sniffles and the world comes to an end and the last one is when she calls Sharpay so stupid that the word special comes to mind.**

**The next scene is the one with Taylor and Gabriella where they have Troy on the video screen saying all that horrible stuff, up to until Troy and Gabriella are stood in silence on her balcony. So if anyone can PM me the dialogue and stage directions all the scenes that Gabriella's in, I would really appreciate it.**

**Edit: 02/09/13. From Majorca... Woo hoo. Not. It´s too hot here! Okay, lack of internet, big problem. Luckily I´ll be using my sister´s ipod and at other times, internet cafe type thing... It´s a pain but bareable.**

**This will be my last edit of the chapter before I begin the next one. It´s I write it and then realise that I could have added this or that or rather that I should have because it makes more sense that way.**

**The next chapter? I have no idea how long that will be because I don´t have the dialogue but I can write the in-between bits. On another note, I don´t seem to be getting many reviews. I´m not going to be one of those people who demand x amount of reviews before the next chapter is uploaded but I do want to know if people are enjoying this fanfic.**


End file.
